The Future is Bright
by ResidingDarkness
Summary: All I wanted was to be accepted and powerful for my friends. Then, my worst nightmare came. No one wanted me, and I was alone. I am not naive anymore. I will take my revenge on Konoha. For me, the future is bright. For Konoha, it is not. MultiSaku, First Naruto Fanfic, Picture is not mine, Review. I hate summaries.


**HELLO! THIS IS MY NEW STORY!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND SEND SUGGESTIONS! THANKS!**

**Sakura: DarK doesn't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

* * *

**_Here is the story of a person who just wanted to get stronger for her friends and to be accepted for who she is._**

* * *

_Weak. Useless. Pathetic. Crybaby._

Those words have swirled around me for a long time. A very long time.

_You don't deserve to be a kunoichi, or my friend._

That broke me. It was like looking into a mirror, only to have it break and shatter into a million pieces, distorting your face.

_Hurting someone isn't the right way to release your anger, __**traitor.**_

When these words came to my ears, my world collapsed.

I decided.

Enough was enough.

I would separate myself from Kohona's Chunins.

I, Sakura Haruno, am now a black petal in darkness.

I am invisible.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was walking through the training fields that Team 7 used to use.

*Flashback Start*

"Finally, we did it!"

"Yeah, we got away from Sasuke."

I was sitting on a tree, observing Kakashi train Naruto silently. Kakashi always had some excuse not to train my, but I knew the real reason.

He thought I was weak.

I wouldn't blame him. When I was younger, all I did was care about being near Sasuke.

He is the traitor.

When I heard the voices, I turned to see a red-head with glasses, a boy with white hair who was smirking at the angry red-headed girl, and a giant orange-haired man.

"Did you say Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled/asked. He then dragged them to the Hokage's office.

I didn't expect that their appearance would soon make my life a living hell.

*Flashback End*

* * *

Sakura's POV

I stopped walking, and held my hand up. I blocked out the sun with it, and then made a fist.

_This fist stands for the strength you have. Never stop fighting for what you think is right._

Mom. Those words were her last.

"Oi, Blossom!" I turned to see my only friends, Suigetsu and Juugo. I smiled, which was rare.

"Yes?" They had grim looks on their faces.

* * *

_**All that person wanted was to be accepted and to be able to protect their friends.**_

* * *

**"They gonna betray you?" Inner asked.**

**_"Sui wouldn't of called me Blossom if they were."_**

**"Point taken."**

"Karin is planning to kill you. You better run." Suigetsu said.

Kill? My eyes widened.

"Y-you can check my m-memories if you want. W-we are telling the truth." Juugo said.

I made the hand-signs, and used the jutsu that checked the other person's mind.

I searched around, and then gasped.

* * *

*Juugo's mind*

_"Hey Juugo. I'm going to kill Sakura." Karin said._

_"W-why?" _

_"She used to like Sasuke. That's enough of a reason."_

_"Kill? Why not just hurt her or scare her a little."_

_"I already told her friends that she tried to kill me. Its gonna happen tonight at midnight. Can you rampage in my house? I need to make it look like Sakura was trying to kill me..."_

_I-I don't want to hurt her... I'll go tell her with Suigetsu-san!_

_"Excuse me, I-I need to go ask Suigetsu-san something."_

_"Come back soon, ya hear?"_

_*Out of Juugo's mind*_

* * *

Sakura's POV

"You guys...why would you be with her?" I asked.

"I'm starting to wonder why myself." Sui said.

"Suigetsu-san is like my brother...so I stay with him." Juugo said nervously. "I'm sorry that Karin is doing this to you, Sakura-san."

I pouted. "Its Sakura, no honorifics."

Juugo smiled, and so did Sui. I walked towards the forest near the field and felt nolgastic.

I felt a cool feeling on my shoulder. I looked up to see rain falling.

Suddenly, lightning started to flash and I panicked.

* * *

_**Instead, she was betrayed by those close to her, and was unwanted.**_

* * *

All three of us started to run to my apartment, me easily beating them.

When we got to my apartment, Sui started to groan.

"I think I pulled my leg."

Without a word, my hand started to glow with green. I threw it like a fireball at Sui's leg, and he grinned.

I surpassed the Hokage a long time ago. Shouldn't I be the Hokage then?

Whatever. I am strong, I know that.

"So, Sakura, what are you going to do?" Juugo said, not stuttering once.

"Leave."

"What?" Sui asked.

"I'm going to leave."

Sui sniffled. "When are you going to leave?"

"Uhhhh..." I hadn't thought that far. "Probably tomorrow."

Juugo gasped and started to turn into a beast.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, completely different.

"THE CURSE MARK?!" I yelled, and tried to punch Juugo. I realized that I didn't want to hurt him. I then did the obvious.

I kissed him on the cheek.

He was so shocked that he turned back to normal, holding his cheek and turning red.

Suigetsu stared at me in shock.

**"WOAH! YOU KISSED A GUY!"**

_**"It's Juugo. MY FRIEND."**_

**"Boyfriend?"**

**_"Friend."_  
**

**"Hahhhh, whatever."**

Inner had woken up because she felt me kiss a guy's cheek. Typical her.

* * *

*Time Skip - 1 day*

Sakura's POV

Well, it was finally time for me to leave. Juugo and Suigetsu had boxes in their hands as I approached the gates that would lead out of this wretched place. Kohona. I looked down from the top of the gates to see Juugo sniffling and Suigetsu looking sad.

"Time to go, huh?" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah." I replied.

* * *

_**No one knew what she really was capable of. Her real power was hidden.**_

* * *

"Sakura, here!" Juugo said and bowed, holding out an orange box. I opened it and inside of it were two blades. One sheath was white with black flames on it. The blade was white with black fire and shadow coming off of it. The second sheath was black with ice on it. This blade was black with ice coming off of it. I realized that I could control the fire and ice.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how valuable these swords were.

"You deserve this." Juugo said.

I kissed him on the cheek again, ignoring inner.

"Sui's present will top Juugo's!" Sui said proudly. He could be weird, so I didn't question his third-personness.

He handed me gloves.

"Gloves."

"Not just any gloves!"

I turned them over, and there were two crystal orbs on the tops. On the right glove there was a blue crystal with the kanji for water on it. On the left glove there was a sky blue colored stone that had the kanji for sky on it.

"With those, you can control water and air by charging it with chakra. When the chakra runs out, you can charge it again after 2 hours. Use 'em carefully." Sui said.

* * *

**_Here is the story of Sakura Haruno. Read if you dare._**

* * *

I beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and again ignored inner.

"Well, it is time for me to go." I told them, and we all sniffled.

I started to walk away, and then thought of something.

"Sui, Juugo, do you want to come with me?"

* * *

**AND WE'RE DONE!**

**Finally, that took a while.**

**I HAVE A POLL, THE QUESTION IS: SHOULD SUIGETSU AND JUUGO GO WITH SAKURA? VOTE NOW!**

**That's about it, I will update this slower than The Dragon Reaper, but I have vacation soon, so I will update then.**

**~~~DarK**


End file.
